A Little TLC Does the Body Good
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Everyone needs some TLC after a long day at work, and Kankurou is no exception.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ and I make no money from writing this.

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, Amy! Sorry it's so very late!

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kankuro sighed as he kicked the front door closed behind him. He tugged off his gloves as he stomped the snow off his boots. The house was toasty warm, and the lights in the kitchen and living room were on. Dark green eyes scanned what Kankurou could see of the rooms as he tugged off his jacket. He hung on the coat rack beside Kiba's fur lined coat the older male had gotten him for Christmas. The Inuzuka wore the coat every day and Kankurou was glad that the other man liked it so much.<p>

The Sabaku toed off his boots, sitting them in the corner by Kiba's boots. He padded into the living room on socked feet to find Akamaru lounging on his large pile of dog pillows in the corner. The dog raised his head, ears perking, as Kankurou walked into the room. The Sabaku smiled and walked over to pet the large dog on the head. Akamaru whined softly and then settled back on his large bed.

The dog's bed was made out of pillows Kankurou had collected on his travels. As an artist who had plenty of money to spare, the Sabaku liked to study other cultures' art in person. Kiba was still in school, having had taken a semester off when his mom had fallen sick to help care for her. He was nearly done with a degree in history and only had a semester left now.

Kankurou followed the light of the bedroom down the hall and pushed open the slightly ajar door. The room itself was empty but the bathroom door was wide open and Kankurou could hear the sounds of splashing water. He smiled to himself. A bath sure sounded good after a long tiring day of work, especially when the tub already held a naked and wet Kiba.

The Sabaku hummed a song to himself as he stripped his clothes off. He tossed his everything in the clothes basket by the bathroom door and padded barefoot and naked into the bathroom. Kiba was lounging in their large tub, water up past his waist. The Inuzuka had his eyes closed, hair dark with water. Kankurou smiled at the sight.

"Hey, babe," the Sabaku greeted and Kiba's eyes fluttered open. A small smiled stretched across his face at the sight of his lover.

"Hey." Kiba's voice was groggy, and thick with sleep. He stretched, muscles tensing and relaxing under tanned skin. Kankurou took a moment to appreciate the sight, before slipping into the tub across from the younger man. Kiba pulled his legs up to give the Sabaku more room, but made no other effort to move.

Kankurou wiggled his toes against the smaller man's back side and Kiba shifted away from him. When the feet followed him, Kiba opened his eyes again to glare at the other man. Kankurou smirked at him and then held out his arms.

"Come here, love," Kankurou husked. Kiba's eyebrow went up but he moved towards the other man. Kankurou gripped the Inuzuka's hips, maneuvering him so Kiba straddled his lap. The smaller brunette settled against his lover, hands coming up to card wet fingers through Kankurou's hair. The Sabaku smiled up at him. Kiba smiled back.

"Long day?" Kiba murmured, and Kankurou hummed in response. The Sabaku traced lips up the other man's neck, and Kiba let his head fall back with a sigh. His cock twitched in response to the erection pressing against his backside. When his lover's lips pressed against his own, the Inuzuka didn't say no.

Kankurou kissed his lover slowly, hands sliding up the length of Kiba's back. The smaller man settled against him with a happy hum. The Sabaku's tongue pressed into Kiba's mouth enjoying the taste of his lover. Kiba's hands gripped the older man's shoulders, nails digging into skin.

"God, I want you," Kankurou whispered as he pulled back, hands cupping the other man's backside. Kiba groaned loudly, hands twisting in the Sabaku's hair. Lips traced across his neck and down to his collarbone. He nipped hard and Kiba jerked against him with a gasp.

"Fucker," Kiba growled, tugging hard at the hair in his hands. Kankurou smirked as he slid his tongue over the abused flesh. Calloused hands slid along the Inuzuka's hips and down the fuzziness of his thigh. The Sabaku kissed across the smaller man's collarbone and then down to one perked nipple. He pulled the small nub of flesh into his mouth, sucking hard before swirling his tongue around it. Kiba shuddered against him, cock pulsing against the smoothness of Kankurou's stomach.

"You love it," Kankurou told him, hands tracing their way up the inside of the smaller man's thighs. Kiba chuckled at the statement.

"Yeah, I do." The last word was a gasp as Kankurou palmed the veined length of his lover's erection. The Sabaku stroked him from root to tip, turning lust filled eyes upwards to watch Kiba's face. The smaller man's mouth fell open, thrusting slowly into the circle of Kankurou's fist.

"Had a good day?" Kankurou inquired as if the fingers of his other hand weren't tracing up and down the cleft of his lover's body. Kiba choked back a groan, shifting against his lover. The slow and steady stroking on his cock had his head spinning.

"You wanna – _ah_- talk now?" Kiba managed to get out as one finger made steady circles around his entrance. Kankurou slid his thumb of the head of his lover's erection, smirking at the noises falling form Kiba's lips. The Inuzuka had never been a quiet one and Kankurou loved his just as he was, loud and stubborn.

"Mm, why not?" Kankurou teased, kissing one last time at the smaller man's right nipple. He moved to the left one, pulling the small nub of flesh into his mouth, listening to Kiba's moans above him. The Inuzuka's grip on Kankurou's hair tightened, eyes falling closed and refusing rise to the Sabaku's teasing. Kankurou loved games, and toying with Kiba was a favorite for the older man.

"Because you're about to fuck me and I can't talk much while you're doing that," Kiba informed his lover. Kankurou had to concur. That was a very good reason. So, instead of further teasing the younger man, Kankurou pulled back from Kiba's nipple and pulled him down in a kiss. They ate at each other's mouths, Kiba whine when Kankurou pressed the tip of his fingertip into him lost.

Kiba pulled back, gasping for air between moans. The Inuzuka groped at the small ledge beside the tub, hand final closing around the small bottle of lube they kept there. He hand shook as he pulled it to him. Kankurou watched as Kiba flipped the cap open and up ended the entire thing in the Sabaku's palm in his haste. The older man said nothing, more worried about his aching erection and burying it in Kiba's backside as soon as he could than having to fork out money for a new bottle of lube.

The Sabaku reached under the smaller man's body, quickly coating as much of his cock as he could. Water splashed around them and Kiba panted against the dip of Kankurou's neck. The Sabaku gripped the smaller man's hips with a steadying hand, the other gripping the length of his erection. Kankurou encouraged Kiba backwards with the hand on his lover's hip and the Inuzuka went willingly.

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut as the head of the Sabaku's cock pressed against his entrance. With no stretch, Kankurou had to work for every inch of his erection that slid into the smaller man's body. The smaller man shuddered and gasped, hands digging into the skin of the older man's shoulders as Kankurou's cock slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the Inuzuka's clenching body.

They both moaned when Kankurou finally bottomed out. Kiba panted, trying to catch his breath as his body adjusted to the Sabaku's size. Kankurou hummed as he kissed the line of Kiba's neck and rubbed soothing hands up and down the smaller man's back. He knew from experience how it felt and shifted slightly as he waited. It didn't take the smaller man long before he was lifting slowly off Kankurou's cock and then rolling his hips back down. His undulations were slow at first, steadying himself with his hands on Kankurou's shoulders. Kankurou leaned back against the side of the tub, letting his lover do all the work.

The Sabaku's hands massaged at the muscles in the smaller man's thighs, loving the feeling of working muscles under his hands. He panted as he watched Kiba, dark green eyes hazy with lust. The Inuzuka grinned down at him, pushing his hips down slightly harder. Kankurou groaned, head falling back slightly as muscles clenched purposefully around his erection. Large hands settled on Kiba's hips, encouraging the smaller man to move faster. Kiba did so with vigor.

Water slashed out of the tub, splashing across the tiled floor, but neither man cared. Husky moans and pleaded names mixed with the sounds of sloshing water. Kiba's fingers dug into the older man's shoulders, cock pulsing, pre-cum mixing with water. Kankurou growled, and took over the smaller man's movements.

The Sabaku slammed the smaller man down against him, moaning as cushy muscles pulsed and danced around his erection. Kiba wrapped a shaky hand around his cock, stroking erratically as he mindlessly reached for orgasm. Kankurou cock stroked over the smaller man's prostate with each thrust, each one managing to be harder than the last. Kiba could already feel bruises forming under his skin, but he could care less.

A broke gasp feel from the Inuzuka's lips as he came hard, burying his face in Kankurou's shoulder as he shudder and moaned Kankurou's name like a mantra. The Sabaku wasn't far behind, pulling the smaller man closer as the inside of Kiba's body was coated with wram, sticky seed.

Kiba collapsed in the larger man's arms, panting for breath. Kankurou was in a similar sate, holding Kiba close. After a while, Kankurou shifted soft cock sliding form the Inuzuka's body. Kiba grunted in pain and floated back in the water. The Sabaku stood up, water cascading off his body. Kiba hummed happily at the site. No matter how tired he was, the Inuzuka would always happily admire his lover's body.

Kiba didn't protest too much when the larger man stepped out of the tub, and, being careful of the slick floor, picked the smaller man up right out of the water. The Inuzuka let his lover carry him, knowing there was no way he was going to make it far on shaky legs. Instead of grousing as he normally did, Kiba let himself enjoy being pampered, something Kankurou took great joy in doing.

Thirty minutes later, body and hair dry, both men curled up naked on their large bed. The bedroom door creaked open, and Akamaru padded into the room. The large dog trotted over to his bed and flopped down. Kiba watched his faithful companion's movements and then rolled over to curl into the expanse of Kankurou's chest. The Sabaku pulled him close. After a long day of work and school, neither man could think of anything better than what had happened that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, this is very late in coming. Sorry about that, but merry late Christmas either way!Hope you enjoyed it. Still have a few more gifts to crank out, so more are on the way. Please tell me what you thought. Reviews are my muse's food.


End file.
